


Just For Tonight...And Maybe Tomorrow Too

by FarlanChurch_isthemumfriend



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kenny is mentioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarlanChurch_isthemumfriend/pseuds/FarlanChurch_isthemumfriend
Summary: It's a cold night in the underground, and Levi and Farlan still haven't bought a second bed.Prompt: Things You Said At 1 am





	

“Levi, you sure you don’t want to take the bed tonight? I know you don’t mind taking the sofa, but it’s pretty cold tonight, it’s still your house I feel bad taking the bed every night.” Since Levi had been living alone before we met, he only had one bed when I moved in, which he kindly let me take since he only slept a few hours a night and would often fall asleep on the sofa anyway. We had planned to get another at some point, but we never got around to it, and now our focus was saving up for a pass and citizenship on the surface.

“No, I don’t want to kick you out of the bed, I’m fine on the sofa. We have a blanket if I get too cold.”

“I really don’t mind, take the bed” _I don’t have to take the sofa, you could just join - nope not asking that…_

“I’m taking the sofa, Farlan, thank you but I’ll be fine”

“Alright I’ll stop fighting you over it. Goodnight, lov-Levi” _Fuck, did he catch that_

“Goodnight” _No, good_

I gave him one last smile, he gave a polite nod, then turned into the bedroom. I changed into a jumper, and striped down to my boxers, then I was curled up under my bed sheets.

* * *

 

Levi’s fingers grasped the edge of the blanket as he tossed and turned under it, in a desperate attempt to stop his body from shivering. Maybe he should’ve taken Farlan up on his offer, was it too late? He didn’t want Farlan to be cold either though. He wondered if it would be weird for Farlan if they just shared.

He crawled off of the sofa and made his way to the bedroom door, the blanket still wrapped tightly around him. He tried to open the door as quietly as possible, but it being quite old it ended up letting out a loud creak, somehow this didn’t wake up Farlan though. Not knowing how to ask if they could share the bed, Levi decided his best option would be to just try and climb in with him somehow not noticing. One knee made it on the bed and…

“Levi?” Farlan looked at him through tired, half-open eyes, as Levi froze in that position.

“Sorry, I just- I was cold and…” Levi trailed off, but he heard a breathy laugh come from Farlan, as he started to move the covers to open a space.

“C’mon then” He gently pulled Levi into the bed by his hand, and moving the cover back tightly around him.

“Uh, thanks. I’m sorry, I didn’t know how to ask and I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. This is just for tonight, sorry.”

“Haha, you’re so cute sometimes. Why would I be uncomfortable? You’re my friend”

“Cute?” Farlan just nodded with a hum, in response, and pulled Levi closer to his chest into a hug.

“Are you warmer now?”

“Yes, thank you again.” Levi moved to try and hide his flushed face in Farlan’s chest, Farlan then lightly petting his hair didn’t help his embarrassment.

About half an hour passed of the two of them cuddled together like that, in silence just enjoying each other’s presence. This was something that came easy to them, neither of them were really talkers, but the loving bond they had allowed them to sit in total silence and still show they cared for the other.

However, this time Levi had been thinking. He was thinking about his past and his life with Farlan; how much Farlan meant to him, and how how he couldn’t bare to lose another person he loves.

“Farlan…”

“Hmm?”

“Are you ever going to leave me?”

“What? What do you mean? Why would I leave you?”

“Everyone else I love seems to leave me; Kenny left, and I know it wasn’t her fault but my mum left me too. I want to know if you’re ever going to leave me, and if you are can I ask you to leave me now? Because I know I can’t take the pain, so it’d be best if you” He could feel a wetness begin to form in his eyes and roll down his cheeks, something he hadn’t felt since that day Kenny left him. Farlan tilted Levi’s head up, and cupped his cheek as he began to speak.

“Levi, I promise you, I’d never leave you, I could never hurt you the way I know Kenny did. You mean so much more to me than you realise, and I wouldn’t be able to take the pain of losing you either. So, I promise you I’ll never leave you, okay?”

“Okay. I won’t leave you either” The last few tears were caught by Farlan’s thumb, and Levi gave him a weak smile in return.

“You know, your smiles are one of the reasons I can’t leave you, I wouldn’t forgive myself if I ever missed one” It was cheesy as hell, but it still left a red tint across Levi’s cheeks

“Shut up, you make it sound like we’re dating”

“It looks a lot like we’re dating too, since you got into bed with me…”

“You’re the one who invited the hug”

“Yes~ but, you did kind of admit that you love me earlier.”

“Shit, uhm, well I could’ve meant it as a friend”

“Did you though?” Farlan watched for a few seconds as Levi searched for words, before speaking up again. “Levi, it’s okay, I love you too”

Farlan left a kiss on Levi’s hot cheek, then held him close once again.

“…I love you…Farlan”

One more kiss to Levi’s head, and one more smile against Farlan’s chest. 

_Maybe, we can do this tomorrow night as well._


End file.
